


how's this for delicate?

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Name-Calling, PWP, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, frederick being really awkward at all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lissa needs Frederick to understand that she can handle rougher treatment.





	how's this for delicate?

**Author's Note:**

> An old kink meme prompt I've wanted to write for a while, even moreso when I got the idea of him struggling so hard to actually do the deed.

It's hard enough to get Frederick to see her as a woman, and harder still to get him to not see his feelings for her as wrong. By the time he's confessed to her, proposed to her, and wedded and bedded her, Lissa feels like she's accomplished quite a bit. But, unfortunately, it isn't long before that doesn't feel like enough.

He is a loving husband, doting on her even more in their marriage than he did as her knight. At first, it’s nice to see this side of him, to see him not holding back any of his feelings, but then it starts to bother her. The fact of the matter is, she doesn’t like being treated like a delicate princess, and as sweet as Frederick’s doting is, there are times that she wants to be handled more roughly. Particularly in the bedroom, which is where he is the most gentle and loving of all.

She’s always kept her fantasies hidden, but it’s growing harder to, the more frustrated she grows with him. And so, she finally decides that she has to do something about it.

It starts during a night of frustratingly gentle lovemaking, one that she had to initiate because he would never dare to lay a hand on her, no matter how much he may want her. She simply looks up at him and says, “Harder.”

“H...what was that, milady?” She makes a face and he quickly corrects himself. “Lissa.” He’s still getting used to that one.

“Harder, Frederick,” she replies. “Please?”

“A-are you sure? I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt you, and-”

“Come on, I can handle it!”

“If you’re certain…”

Just a slight shift in pace is enough to make a world of difference, but it isn’t long before she’s begging him again, and he hesitates again, until she convinces him and he begins driving into her with a bit more force. This pattern is repeated a few times before he requests to slow down, his face red with humiliation. He absolutely won’t allow himself to come first, even though she’s assured him a few times that it’s nothing to worry about.

So they slow down, and he manages to get her there first, and it’s pretty nice. But still, Lissa isn’t satisfied yet. She’s not even come close to revealing the depth of her fantasies, and she has more in mind for her husband, just as soon as she manages to get up the nerve to ask.

~X~

“Would you...like things like last time?” Once again, she has to initiate things, running a hand along his thigh and looking up at him with a pointed expression, and now he asks her this with a flushed face. She supposes she should consider herself lucky that he remembers how much she loved it and is that willing to go back for more. It is, at the very least, a good opening.

“Yeah, like that,” she says, “but maybe a little more this time.”

“More?” She swears she sees him pale at her words. “How...how so?”

“I don’t mind if you hurt me a little this time,” she replies, and he lets out a scandalized gasp that nearly has her doubling over with laughter.

“Milady! I mean, Lissa! I could  _ never  _ do anything that brought you any harm. Not only as your husband, but as your knight...it goes against everything I stand for!”

“Oh, calm down, Frederick,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m not asking you to  _ really _ hurt me, I’m just asking you to be a little less careful.”

“I’m afraid that’s absolutely out of the question.”

“Why?” she practically whine. “You know, I’m not some-”

“You’re not some delicate little princess, I know. But asking me not to be careful with you...that’s like asking me to deny my entire nature!”

“Can you please not be melodramatic about this?” She sighs. “You’re my husband, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“And what’s your job as my husband? And leave out all the knight stuff, like protecting me.”

“But protecting you is part of being your husband too,” he protests. However, when he sees the look on her face, he continues, “Alright. As your husband, it’s my job to make sure you’re happy. No matter what the cost, I’ll do whatever it takes!”

“Doesn’t that imply that you’ll do what you can to keep me happy in bed? Because that’s just what it would take to make me the happiest girl in the world.” She gives him a playful wink, watching as his resolve slowly crumbles before her eyes. He may be difficult, but she still knows what buttons to push to get him to do things her way.

“You have to tell me right away if I’m doing anything wrong, or if you’re being seriously hurt,” he says. “And if you can’t talk...then try to pinch me as hard as you can!”

It’s hard not to laugh at how serious he looks while he says that. “But what if I want you to hold my hands above my head?”

“A-ah! Then try to kick me!”

“Alright, if that’s what it takes, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

It takes Frederick time to get into things, but eventually, he’s got her hands pinned above her head, held down tight, and he’s jerking his hips roughly against hers, a look of serious concentration on his face. Lissa whimpers and gasps in delight, and the more he does it, the more he begins to throw caution to the wind, until it’s so rough that it really does almost hurt. It’s absolutely exhilarating, and she loses herself so much in it that the words come out before she’s even really thought about saying them.

“Call me names!” she nearly demands.

“Like...like what, mi...Lissa?”

“Bad ones,” she breathes, realizing how absolutely ridiculous she sounds right now, but she supposes there’s not a non-ridiculous way to ask for something like this.

“I couldn’t just...insult you!”

“Call me your whore.” It takes a lot more effort to come out and say it then she lets show, and Frederick, to his credit, looks absolutely horrified.

“Y-y-you don’t know what you’re asking!”

“Frederick…” She stares up at him, squirming in his grip. “I know exactly what I’m asking for. Just once, treat me like something other than a princess?”

“But, even so...even so, that’s too extreme, don’t you think?”

“Remember what I said about making me happy?”

“I…” He looks so very troubled by all of this, but suddenly a look of steely resolve comes over him and he says, “If that’s what my...my whore wants.” His voice falters before he finishes speaking, but even that is enough to cause her to let out a gasp of pleasure.

“Say it again,” she murmurs.

“Wh-what? You want me to tell you what a...what a whore you are?” He bites his lip, blushing, and he begins to rock his hips into hers again. As much of a struggle as this is for him, she’s starting to figure out that there’s a part of him that likes this as well. He knows his place just as well as she knows his, but he must understand the appeal of playing the opposite.

“I do,” she says, arching her back to try to match his pace, but as he increases it, she’s helpless beneath him, only able to take what he gives her. Exactly how she wants it.

“I never thought my princess would turn out to be such a needy whore,” he breathes, finally sounding a bit more steady. His tone turns colder, and he says, “But that’s exactly what you are, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"What are you?"

"I'm your whore."

"That's right, and that's all you are to me, whore." The look in his eyes is so believable that she can't help herself, and she cries out, trembling on the edge. "Not without my permission."

"B-but, Frederick..."

"Are you going to ask permission, whore? Are you going to beg?"

“ _ Please _ , Frederick,” she gasps. “Please, let me...let me…”

“Go right ahead,  _ whore _ .” So he’s not as good at making her beg, but at this point, she’s not sure if she would be able to hold out if he made her wait too much longer, so it’s for the best. He holds her wrists tighter as she writhes beneath him, finally giving into her pleasure with a shameless scream.

Frederick’s face melts instantly, and he gasps out something that she can’t quite understand as he joins her, coming so soon after her that it was nearly simultaneous. His grip relaxes and he slumps on top of her, though not enough to actually put any weight on her, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” is the first thing he says, once he can speak clearly again.

“What are you apologizing for?” she asks. “That was just what I wanted!”

“Still, I can’t help feeling guilty, talking to you like that…”

“Well, you’d better get over that fast, cos you know I’m going to want that again,” she teases.

“That...won’t be a problem,” he confesses. “I’m sorry because I rather  _ enjoyed _ talking to you like that.”

“That only makes it better,” she replies with a grin. “At least now you know I’m not just a delicate princess!”

“Oh, Lissa,” he says, with a light laugh, “I always knew that, you know?”


End file.
